NI SIQUIRA empezo siendo curiosidad
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Kakashi amaba leer su icha icha Paradise contenía drama, humor, romance y sexo sin pudor bastante incoherente y entretenido para su gusto pero lo que le pasaba a Naruto…. Bueno era una historia que lo descoloco y puso su curiosidad inexistente a trabajar SAsuNaru


hola a todas hace años que no publico aquí (ni en ningún lado) saben que difícil fue subir este finc estoy oxidada jajaja ayer leyendo unos finc sasuna recorde que ellos fueron los que me inducieron en este mundo llamado yaoi y me volvi una yaoista/fujoshi/slashera jajaja como le guste llamarlo hace unos 4 anitos mas omenos por eso hoy les hago este homenaje simpre podre leer historias no nesesaria mente de ellos pero nada me quita el agradecimiento que siento ante ellos por memterme enteste mundo asi sin mas les dejo esta historia que se me ocurio ayer

cualquier falta de ortografía discúlpenla

advertencia : lenguaje vulgar alto (o a qui en engaño a mis 14 me leía historias para no menores de 18 no sigan mis pasos sasunaristas xDD)

NI SIQUIRA empezo siendo curiosidad...

_Bueno hoy me pasaron cosas malas __ttebayo__ Sasuke-teme abuso sexual mente de mi ,de mi ya no virginal cuerpo otra vez ,no es que me queje pero el teme se llevo mi primera vez el muy desgraciado de muchas hasta ahora , además de mi primer beso pero no le daré la satisfacción de saberlo sobre mi cadáver porque si se entera que gusto de estará bajo de él si en ambos sentidos si me entiendes que sabe que loca idea pasara por su cabeza es que yo pensando que Sasuke-Baka era rígido que equivocado estaba ttebayo por que tiene una mente mega pervertida_

_A mis diecisiete años me vengo a enterar de que era homo bueno es una sorpresa que no me esperaba_ –mocoso apenas te das cuenta– _ashh estúpido kyubi deja de molestar , volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo ,desde que logre traerlo de vuelta , bueno me di cuenta de que le tenía más que cariño pero hasta que me arme de valor (más bien por mi impulsividad y estupidez como dicen todos ttebayo ) lo termine besado en unas de nuestras habituales peleas joder y el muy bastardo termino por tomar el control de el beso, joder hasta en eso tiene que ser el-soy-Uchiha-Sasuke-y-tengo-el-control-de-todo-en-especial-de-TI me saca de mis casillas kami-sama dime porque me vine a enamorar de este bastardo_

_Sabes lo que es lo peor que mi trasero paga con intereses sus orgullo y posesividad grr, sabes que más se levanta de un humor de poca madre y quien es el pobre que recibe su descarga pues yo ttebayo _

_No todo es malo es decir yo soy el único que puede ver su cara llena de sudor en partes que nadie más puede soy el único que él no trata con indiferencia, su polla que por kami-sama joder asta de tamaño me sobre pasa, dios amo cuando me la mete hasta el fondo y me llena el culo con su semen su trasero dios lo adoro ni no fuera tan bastardo ejem… dejando de lado mi hemorragia nasal continuando algo "normal" tuve que aprender el lenguaje Uchiha que en traducción es soy demasiado orgulloso para desmostar en público que estoy loquito por ti pero si alguien se piensa pasar de listo con tocar MI propiedad prepárese para una dolorosa muerte , ese lado suyo es dulce y a aterrador al mismo tiempo _

_Por el lado amble mi novio es celoso en extremo posesivo amargado lo único bueno es que cuando estamos solos me muestras facetas suyas que nunca creí como amor_ _compresión y_ _se ríe no como yo que todo le ve el lado bueno pero también deja la risa sarcástica es decir sigue siendo el teme que conozco pero más amistoso_

_Aunque ahora tengo un pequeño inconveniente_ –ni que lo digas mocoso- _ahhh kyubi deja de molestar o te vuelvo a meter en la jaula –_hmp tan sentimental cuando se trata del Uchiha_- bueno en que estaba así ya recuerdo mi problema, es que Sakura dice amarme ahorra y bueno me agrada pero no la quiero de esa forma me di cuenta que pensé que ella me gustaba y estaba enamorado para no aceptar mis sentimientos por el teme por que tenía miedo a que m rechazara_

_Estoy muy feliz de que Sasuke me quiera igual como yo a él, pero ambos decidimos no decir nada de nuestra relación no por vergüenza ni nada de ello simplemente somos ninjas y es peligroso que la gente sepa de nuestra relación por que todavía hay gente que lo ve como traidor pero la marrullería de nuestros amigos (el simplemente dice que son compañeros) no guardan rencor y lo tratan como siempre, solo Sakura esta algo resentida por que dice que la dejamos fuera cuando peleamos o no le doy el tiempo e importancia que merece eso dice ttebayo pero la verdad ahora puedo ver que no es tan buena amiga como creí porque cree que Sasuke nos puede traicionar otra vez_

_Ella insiste en sus sentimientos pero yo ya le deje claro que estoy enamorado y tengo una relación y me está fastidiando siempre diciendo que esa persona (obvio no sabe que es Sasuke) no es para mí y solo ella que me conoce desde siempre puede entenderme de verdad y eso solo causa bronca en mi vida amorosa (y sexual) con Sasuke es que amo lo sádico que es Sasuke cuando me pongo a cuatro patas y el juega con mi agujerito ejem… en que estaba así ya recordé ttebayo tampoco es como si Sasuke y yo lo escondiéramos simplemente no somos muy evidentes y nadie se ha notado en fin que te cuento mi vida amorosa jajaja eso es algo extraño si lo veo desde este punto , de una persona normal jajaja_

_Sasuke siempre dijo y dice que Sakura ha sido una molestia y ahorra más grande aunque ahorra tal vez esté un poco de acuerdo con el pero no le digo nada de eso realmente._

_Cada vez que me ve con Gaara dios por kami no controla sus celos ya le deje en claro que el es solo un muy buen amigo y Gaara es el único que sabe de nuestra relación , la razón fácil porque en una reunión que tuvimos Gaara (que es kazekage) Sasuke y yo en suna Gaara sin querer nombro que si no salía con nadie si era muy apuesto (luego nos enteramos temari se lo había comentado y el solo paso el recado creo que le guste o gusto a ella) Sasuke lo malentendió y bueno me beso enfrente del kazekage y fue la única vez que vi su imperturbable mirada comprendida pobre Gaara y claro que dijo que guardaría el secreto, fue persuadido por la amable charla con mi novio alias "amenaza de muerte y destrucción de su vida y aldea" y el muy desgraciado no solo me beso me metió mano y luego m comento que estaba dispuesto a follarme en la esa para "demostrar" que era mi dueño_ *suspiro* _valla no es que no tenga un lado voyerista (1) pero enfrente de Gaara es distinto es mi amigo ttebayo aunque admito que soy tan fetichista como Sasuke amo ponerme ese traje de mucama y ropa interior de mujer mientras él me la mete _–mocoso deja tu perturbada mete y termina de redactar quieres yo estoy presente cada que pasa no tienes que detallarlo –

_Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que reportar de lo que ha sido mi vida desde que volvió a Konoha mi Sasuke estoy feliz de tenerlo conmigo de veras hay veces a que no soporto a mi novio pero es parte de su "encanto" peleamos (diario) nos reconciliamos tenemos sexo cómenos discutimos, nos bañamos volvemos a pelear tenemos más sexo y bueno no siempre en el mismo orden y valla que a Sasuke se le sube lo mandón en la cama _

_Todavía lo recordaba claramente la semana pasada me habían atado en la cama gemina, gemía y pedía ser penetrado que me sacaran el juguete sexual que era tan grande como la polla de…_

oOoOoOoOo

Kakashi dejo caer el cuaderno decir que estaba sorprendido era poco no todos los días te enteras que tus dos alumnos que llevan una relación odio-amistad están enamorados aun más sorprendente que Naruto hablando ahora de que Sakura era una molestia valla que estaba es shock eso no se lee todo los días uno se entera de eso y aun más sorprendente el lenguaje vulgar y excitante que avía despertado parte de su anotomía ahora apretada entre el pantalón dios Naruto sí que lo logro.

Después del entrenamiento de esa mañana había encontrado un pequeño cuaderno forado de negro con leras naranjas que decía "_**diario de Naruto Uzumaki**_" al principio pensó encontrar las descripciones y tipos de rameen que solo su rubio alumno le interesaba o por todas partes sus sentimientos por las peli-rosa, sus sueños de convertirse en hokage y lo bien que había sido cuando convenció a Sasuke de volver, pobre Kakashi se compadecía de si mismo

No encontró lo que pensó en el dichoso cuaderno una estupidez escritas por rubio NO…. Allí hablaba claramente de su relación con Sasuke sus…encuentros sexuales una cosa era leer icha icha Paradise y ver todo su contenido +18 muy distinta leer u dichoso diario de Naruto detallando como Sasuke azotaba a su rubio alumno y el que lo creí tan inocente (por su estupidez) que ingenuo era Hatake Kakashi

Tomo aire por primera vez sintió necesitarlo más de lo normal aunque pensándolo bien eso si podría ser posible que ellos terminaran juntos no por algo Naruto removió cielo y tierra, peleo con millones de enemigos, se humillo por el Uchiha que ingenio fue eso no es algo que alguien haga por una amigo pero bueno conociendo a Naruto nada era normal en el así que eso le pareció normal pensado que él lo quería como un hermano

Ahora que ya había pasado la fase de estupefacción a la aceptación se sintió curioso por primera vez en su vida realmente el solo había ojeado el cuaderno (o así empezó) para matar tiempo ahorra el tenia curiosidad, si Kakashi Hatake tenía curiosidad lo creo imposible por terminar de leer TODO lo que le hacia Sasuke a Naruto –demonios sí que soy un pervertido– soltó o bueno no es que le importara mucho el se consideraba así desde hacía bastante tenía un problema llamado _Lectolagnia_(2)nada grave pero ahorra era otro tipo de pervertido que quería espiar por una ventana a ver qué hacían sus "queridos" alumnos metió el cuaderno en su bolsillo y se desapareció rumbo a su casa para leer tranquilamente su contenido que seguramente vendería millones ya que las fangilrs abundaban pero el seria en primero en deleitarse con su contenido.

oOoOoOoOo

Mansión Uchiha

–Kuso no esta no lo encuentro– bufaba molesto un rubio

–Que cosa mocoso– respondió tan amablemente el kyubi

–Mi cuaderno, mi diario lo tenía hoy en la mañana lo juro ttebayo– se alaba el cabello mientras hacia una mueca de desesperación

-que haces dobe- pregunto un molesto Sasuke de la nada

Naruto se dio con la mesa donde estaba buscando abajo

–Esto… busco… rameen– ni es se creía su mentira

-hmp eso ni tú te lo crees usurotonkachi- bufo Sasuke –ahora– lo acóralo entre la pared y su cuerpo –dime que buscas–

–promete no molestarte Sasuke-teme– dijo tentativo el rubio

Habla ahora dobe si no quieres que me moleste mas Naruto trago saliva –es…to… perdí mi diario

Sasuke se puso serio una vez había leído por curiosidad el diario del rubio y su contenido bueno su contenido no era nada apto para menores de dieciocho cada tres pagina contaba como se lo follaba detalladamente nunca le pareció realmente un problema que el dobe lo apuntara eso, asta ahora que idiota fue el dobe había perdido un arma moral que contaba cosas que NADIE mas debería saber

–Ahora si me mas a conocer usurotonkachi no te vas poder parar o sentar en toda tu vida te voy a partir en dos y voy a meterte algo más que mi polla por tu culo –susurro en su oído con una aura amenazante

–Por favor….Sasuke…ten piedad– susurro el rubio

Esos suplica mientras yo tomo mi venganza dijo arrogante el Uchiha mientras arrancaba la chaqueta del rubio

oOoOoOoOo

Casa de Kakashi

–Oh por buda! – este libro es mas pervertido que el kamasutra o icha icha Paradise, joder no sabía que a Sasuke se le había ocurrido envolver su falo en papel de burbujas y metérsela a Naruto después de de jugar en su agujerito con bolas chinas

Así Kakashi se masturbaba leyendo un diario ajeno dios estaba pensando seriamente en hacer copias y venderlas así dejaría de ser ninja y ganaría millones de dólares con el contenido del cuaderno

Lo siguiente que faltaba en su agenda era ir a casa de Naruto o Sasuke, ver en vivo y directo y a todo color lo cruel (y brillantemente depravado) que su alumno Sasuke podía ser, si eso aria pero después de que terminara ese libro lo mas probable mañana.

a ver yaque terminaron les explicare las plalabrasque creo que pueden tener algo de problema como :

_** voyerista (1) : persona que gusta mirar a otro**s ( N/A :si me entendes verdad)_

_****__Lectolagnia_(2) Exci_**tación proviene de la lectura de textos de contenido erótico. **( N/A digamos que yo padesco de eso un poco pero prefiero que nadie se entere jajajaU )_

_eso es todo alguna duda mas no dudar en preguntarme en rewis si me regalan unos os agradecere muchísimo _

_atte:kuroXsama_


End file.
